Exceeding Parameters
by BrlghtEyes
Summary: “Sometimes you have to stride for the impossible, and hope the journey was worth it; even if you’ll never get there. But just know, I’ll always be there, right by your side.” Lots of parings to make you fan kids happy. RikaxRyo. TakatoxJeri. HenryxAlice.


_Here we are again: the beginning. _

_**Disclaimer**__ – (is this even necessary? If I owned anything other than the storyline then why would I be sitting here typing this?) I, BrlghtEyes, do not own any portion of the Digimon Tamers franchise including but not limited too the characters, setting, and opinions._

**Exceeding Parameters**

**Ch.1 – Same Old Game**

**

* * *

  
**

One of the best things about living in a city is the sense of individualism. Surrounding you are literally a million other people, all of which are unique in his or her own way. Of course, constantly being around others, one develops a sort of apathy for everyone. The businessmen rushing by on their phones, the children lingering in the windows…they all blend together in a melting pot and disappear into the background.

Then the loneliness sets in. As people are grouped together, no one seems to notice or care for the unexpected. Anything goes in a city. A drunk can saunter by in broad daylight and a law enforcer won't even blink. This tendency has developed into a habit. In a city, people could almost get away with murder.

However, this causes the inhabitants to become lazy. They fail to notice the dangers encompassing them: the dark alleys, the ever shifting eyes, and whispers of deception and murder. It makes life easier for some.

Rika Nonaka squinted into the golden sunset that was casting a serene veil over the city. _It makes everything seem almost normal_. The girl thought, smiling in spite of her better judgment. _It's hard to believe six years have passed since the D-Reaper._ She glanced toward the twin towers of the Hypnos building in front of her. _So much has changed since then_. Rika shook her head, her auburn hair exaggerating the movement. _I sound like some sentimental freak. Jeri would be proud._ Disgusted the Tamer idly walked off of the rooftop toward the service elevator that would return her to the reality of West Shinjuku.

Despite a certain Red Head's repressed thoughts, much had changed since the D-Reaper. The city of West Shinjuku had rebuilt itself as well. New skyscrapers glinted of fresh steel and prospering businesses. The mysterious D-Reaper attack had been hushed up quickly as a test program on wrong.

Life had slowly reverted back to the way it was before Digimon. The children had become maturing teenagers much to their Parent's horror. They still attended school on an almost regular basis, schemed their way out of chores and homework, and counted the days to the next trip to the Digital World. Of course there were some obvious changes, such as Rika's newly formed temper. Kazu and Kenta seemed to see that as a plus.

Although tournaments were held inside the group to keep everyone in shape the novel charm of the card game had been lost. And while no one admitted to it, each only participated for the fleeting hope that one day they could once again fight alongside their Digimon friends. Those first few months had been hard on everyone. Almost anything someone said, did or wore brought back painful memories of their partners. The feelings of dejection and isolation had threatened their friendship constantly.

_"They wouldn't want us dwelling in the past." Takato had snapped one day._

_Tears were threatening to spill from his maroon eyes, fists clenched as fought to stay in control._

_"So you want to pretend that nothing happened?" Rika had shot back._

_"Momentai." Henry had said calmer than his grey eyes let on. "We'll see them one day."_

_"How can you be so sure?" Kenta almost begged the question._

Of that no one could be sure, however, one thing was certain: their partners had been a part of their lives, still were, and always would be. The Digimon had changed them all, and although no one would ever admit to it, they were each proud of who they had become.

Those times were something of a rough subject for everyone. No one was proud of what was said and done during those heated arguments inside of Guilmon's old hut. However, their had been a silver lining. Ryo Akiyama and Alice McCoy had been welcomed to the group immediately after the D-Reaper incident. Both of which was seen as a win/lose situation. While Ryo was welcomed by everyone, though mostly Kazu and Kenta, Alice was treated with caution, mostly because of her instant friendship with Rika. However, due to being the granddaughter of Dolphin, one of the original Monster Makers, Alice was exceptionally skilled with computers and worked with Henry on whatever task Hypnos presented them.

It had been then that Yamachi had stepped forward and offered a solution to their problems. Hypnos had regrouped and employed the Tamers, claiming they were to be tomorrow's secret government officials. However, their purpose was much more than that. They were working hard with Yamachi and his staff to rebuild the Digital World, which of course had required frequent trips there. Not that there was complaining on anyone's part.

Naturally, the entire group took their work seriously. The Tamer's team had evolved and expanded to an unbeatable team to which Takato had often called a family. While even Jeri had laughed at the idea, they couldn't help but acknowledge the truth: they argued as much as an siblings did.

"If we override the parameter, we would reduce the radius of the landing sight by twenty meters."

"We already override the parameter by just getting there. Anything more would cause the whole data stream to freeze."

Takato Matsuki sighed. _Even the most ruthless brother and sister would be put to shame by our 'discussions'._ Currently him, along with the other Tamers were gathered in a meeting room watching the heated and rather creative conversation between Henry Wong and Alice McCoy.

Takato smiled. _We'll be fighting 'till the day we die._

"What's so funny Goggle head?" Rika asked slipping into the seat next to him.

The boy shrugged. He has long since given up his goggles or trash, as his Mother called it, but the nickname had remained. "They sound like they're married is all."

Rika chuckled. The two were really at it, but she was so excited to see Renamon that it didn't really matter. So she and Goggle Boy sat back and watched the two butt heads for a while.

In another part of the building, the Hypnos staff was working hard in the main computer room. Just because trips to the Digital World were frequent didn't mean that every precaution wasn't taken. Yamachi would never say so, but those kids were more than workers to him.

"We have a connection with entry level one." Riley said from her position atop the crane like apparatus.

Yamachi nodded his approval. "Janyuu send a notice to their partners and the Sovereign. Daisy, start on the field-trip forms."

While the staff was working around him, Yamachi eyes slipped out of focus and back to the development of his organization, his pride and joy. _It's changed so much over the years, not even I could have foreseen this._ Hypnos had proved to be more reliable than anyone had ever expected. After the D-Reaper incident the Media had practically camped outside the building prying information from anyone who even glanced at the sleek windows. As a result Government funding had virtually poured through the walls.

Being Government run there were strings attached, some more necessary then others in Yamachi's opinion. The work in the Digital World was highly classified, and the Tamers were masked as training operatives. This drew much more attention to almost everything Hypnos even considered. The blond man sighed. Nothing was ever simple.

"Yamachi."

Brought back to the situation at hand, Yamachi became aware that he was late to his own meeting. "Riley, confirm the landing site, then get to work on field-trip forms."

"Already done."

_That's my woman._ He thought before walking briskly out of the room.

Alice and Henry had made some progress on the best way to get to the Digital World: wing it. Rika rolled her eyes. "It's the same process every single time. Argue, wing it, argue, wing it, kick butt, go home."

"That's cause you never stick to the plan, yo." Kazu muttered under his breath, which caused Kenta to look moderately terrified.

"Kazu." He warned. Lucky for Kazu, Yamachi choose that moment to enter the room.

Immediately, silence greeted him. Nodding his approval Yamachi passed out a sheet of paper concerning their specific tasks. Alice and Henry were in charge of the technical aspects. Takato was the unofficial leader, while Jeri handled the political/diplomatic front. Rika and Ryo were the brute force. As for Kazu and Kenta, they played guard and medic.

"There was a virus in France a few weeks ago. It shut down banks in most of Paris. The consequence was a fire in the Forest level."

A few whistles were let out. As the D-Reaper had shown, both the Real World and the D World were proportionately related. "So wipe the fire, and we got the virus." Henry summed up.

"Thank You Captain Obvious." Replied Alice in a sarcastic drawl.

Kazu looked ready to argue but Ryo shook his head at him. Kazu's head snapped back and he settled down.

A slightly frustrated look slid across Rika's face before she could get control of her emotion again. _Stupid Pretty Boy always ruins the fun_.

Used to these seemingly random comments Yamachi continued. "You will need to also make sure that no one is injured, and then report to the Sovereign."

As the rulers of the Digital World the Tamers often reported to the Digimon Sovereign just to keep a diplomatic front if nothing else. "There have also been reports sent in from Calumon." The Government Official rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. "Remind him of your purpose. Any questions?"

"We leave at seven in the morning!" Kenta exclaimed incredulously.

Rika's eyes flashed in annoyance. "He asked if there were questions, Nimrod, not idiotic statements."

"Well excuse me, but unlike you I have a social life." Kenta shot back.

Yamachi struggled not to smile. Much to Rika's annoyance, he and Kazu had started standing up for themselves as the years went by.

"What do you plan to do, put your head next to Kazu's and make a tunnel?" Rika didn't even have to blink in order to come up with an insult.

_Six years later and they're still children._ Yamachi passed out another sheet of paper concerning the necessary gear.

"Guys, relax." Ryo cut in before the situation could get out of hand…again.

"Anyways." Takato said swinging into leader mode. "We'll need to make sure we have plenty of sleep, and cards to put out a fire. If this shut down banks in Paris it must be big."

Alice closed her laptop feinting boredom. "It's probably just some college geeks trying to beat _Halo_."

Henry shook his head at her, not sure if it was funny, or unnecessary at the given moment.

"Y-you can do that?" Kenta stuttered, trying to close his jaw.

"Come on Chumley, we have…that stuff…erg, math project to do." Kazu said suddenly literally pulling his friend up by the collar and dragging him backwards out of the room.

"Alright, 5,000 yen says they're looking up _Halo_ codes." Alice said standing up.

"Couldn't they get into trouble?" Jeri asked.

Henry laughed. "That's assuming they can turn a computer on."

Takato shook his head, as he too stood up, ready to get home. Yamachi gave them an all-knowing smile that luckily no one seemed to notice.

The fact was Kazu and Kenta weren't pouring through a computer's database. They were analyzing maps of Hypnos's security system. "That's a lot of power to cut." Kenta said still calculating the exact amount.

"Yea but the look on their faces when they figure out what we did." Kazu whispered back. "Rika's face just might break."

The streets were almost empty as Alice and Rika walked home It was that time designated as 'Dinner' when the day life had ceased but the night had not yet begun. "Those two are up to something, I just wish I knew what it was." Alice said frowning a bit.

Rika laughed. "You're paranoid. Those two Goof balls are getting to your head."

Alice shrugged. "Still I have a bad feeling."

"If they were up to something, Ryo would know. Those two keep secrets about as well as a three year old."

"Relying on someone else for answers?" Alice replied with mock shock. "Rika Nonaka, I am ashamed of you."

A grin spread across the Red head's face. "Hell would freeze before that ever happened."

"Yea whatever. I'm just so excited to be going back next week."

"Not that you're counting." Rika remarked, although she knew she was.

In a good mood the two went their separate ways to cram some homework in before thoughts of the Digital World consumed them completely.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first installment.

Please Review. Pretty please.


End file.
